On attendait que toi
by yaonne
Summary: Que se passetil lorsque Sanzo décide d'intervenir durant les ébats de Gojyo et Hakkai qui deviennent vraiment gênant ? Lemon, Défouloir. Bonne lecture.


Coucou ! je vous présente une autre fic yaoi (en fait ce n'est que la deuxième). Elle s'intitule « On attendait que toi ». pour écrire cette fic, je me suis inspiré d'une autre que j'ai lu sur le site : dainana.free.fr/pages/saiyuki.htm. Je vous la recommande elle est bien sympathique. Quoiqu'il en soit, moi j'aime faire des histoire qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Ma dernière fic yaoi « Manipuler ou être manipulé » parlait d'un couple peut exploité, ben la c'est pareil mais en même temps c'est pas dans le même registre, en fait ça parle d'un trio et pas d'un duo, en lisant vous allez vite comprendre ce que je veut dire par là. Attention, cette fic est un vrai défouloir, j'ai laissé mon imagination perverse prendre le dessus (et Dieu seul sait à quel point). C'est donc sur ça que je vous laisse. Bonne lecture. J'espère que vous vous amuserez à la lire autant que moi je me suis amusée à la faire. BYE !

Couple (ou plutôt trio) : SURPRISE !

ON ATTENDAIT QUE TOI !

Cette nuit est semblable à toutes les autres. Sanzo et ses compagnons sont à l'auberge de la ville, Goku et Sanzo sont dans la même chambre. Le saru dort à point fermé, ronflant à s'en rompre les tympans. Avec ce boucan, impossible pour Sanzo de dormir. Il lui arrivait de secouer Goku pour que celui-ci s'arrête mais rien à faire. Ça a beau le stopper pendant quelques minutes, il reprend de plus bel. Pendant les court laps de temps où Goku faisait le silence, Sanzo peut entendre des cris provenant e la chambre voisine, dans laquelle se trouve Gojyo et Hakkai. N'aimant pas beaucoup ce qu'il entend, il frappe contre le mur pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils étaient trop bruyant, mais comme les cris se faisaient entendre d'avantages, il comprenait que les deux autres se moquaient bien de lui. Ça, plus les ronflements de Goku, Sanzo se résigna à l'idée de passer une nuit blanche. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, s'assis à son rebord, porte une cigarette à ses lèvres et attend les premières lueurs du soleil.

Le jour s'est enfin levé, Sanzo qui n'as pas dormit est le premier à table, et attend les autres pour le petit déjeuner. Il est vite rejoint par Goku qui sautille dans les marches sachant que c'est l'heure de manger. Il s'assoit et fait son sourire innocent à Sanzo.

- Tu as bien dormit ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Ah bon ! Moi, j'ai bien dormit. Est ce que quelque chose t'aurai dérangé cette nuit ?

Sanzo lança un regard meurtrier au singe, ce dernier ne sachant pas qu'il faisait partit des raisons de cette nuit blanche forcée, d'ailleurs, l'autre raison venait de faire son apparition. Hakkai et Gojyo venait d'arriver, ils avaient un air fatigué qui traduisait qu'ils ne devaient pas avoir beaucoup dormis cette nuit, eux aussi. D'ailleurs, Goku fut surpris de leurs mines de déterré.

- Bah, qu'est ce qui vous êtes arrivés, vous aussi vous avez mal dormit ?

- Qu'est que tu racontes, Goku ? demanda Gojyo.

- Sanzo lui aussi à mal dormit alors je me pose des questions.

- Tu as mal dormit, Sanzo ?

- Disons que certaines personnes que je ne nommerai pas ont été particulièrement gênante cette nuit.

Hakkai prit un air gêné tandis que Gojyo, lui, comprit que cette nuit, le coup frappé contre le mur venait de lui. Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Gojyo.

- Alors si je comprend bien, tu t'es ennuyé cette nuit, la prochaine fois vient nous voir.

D'un coup Sanzo eut des envis de meurtres. Lui proposer un truc pareil, mais il est fou. Hakkai, quand à lui, eut un rire nerveux en entendant ces mots, quand à Goku, qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, se contenta de manger ce qu'on leur avait servit sur la table. Sanzo exaspéré par les propos de Gojyo, sans rien manger, alla s'isoler dehors, attendant que les autres aient fini de manger pour repartir.

Le trajet se déroule comme d'habitude, à l'arrière Gojyo et Goku qui se disputent, Sanzo qui calme le jeu à coup de baffeur et de menaces et Hakkai sourire aux lèvres impassible qui conduit tranquillement tous le monde vers le Grand Ouest.

La chance leur sourit, ils trouvent un village pour passer la nuit. Personne ne dort à la belle étoiles ce soir. Mais il n'y a que deux chambre de libre à l'auberge. les duos sont Hakkai et Gojyo ensemble et Sanzo et Goku. Le bonze redoutait ce qui allait se passer, la même nuit que la veille, ce qui ne le surprendrait pas car les duos ont été formés à la demande de Gojyo. Mais avant de pouvoir faire une quelconque réflexion, Gojyo et Hakkai avaient déjà disparus dans leur chambre.

- Dis donc, ils sont fatigués tous les deux pour aller se coucher si tôt.

- T'occupes pas d'eux, ouistiti.

- Qu'est que t'as Sanzo ?

Le bonze ne répondit rien et entra dans la chambre. Goku avait compris que Sanzo était d'une humeur massacrante alors il n'insista pas et rejoignit le bonze dans la chambre.

La nuit est enfin tombée et comme Sanzo le redoutait la nuit de la veille recommença. Goku ronflait comme à son habitude et le couple d'à côté fit plus de bruit que la veille. Exaspéré par ce boucan, Sanzo quitta la chambre pour se diriger vers celle de Gojyo et Hakkai. Pendant qu'il marchait les cris provenant de la chambre s'étaient stoppés. Mais Sanzo ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Sans frapper à la porte il entra dans la chambre, et le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui le déboussola un peu. Hakkai encore dans le lit n'avait que les draps pour cacher sa nudité, il avait l'air un peu fatigué mais sans plus, les cheveux un peu en bataille. Quand Sanzo est entré dans la chambre, il se redressa et lui lança un sourire gêné. Quand à Gojyo, il était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le regard qui observait l'obscurité de la nuit profonde et n'avait même pas détourné le regard à l'entrée du Bonze. Il n'avait qu'un pantalon sur lui qui retombait sur ses hanches et rien d'autre.

- Je vous prierais de faire moins de bruit, vous empêchez tous le monde de dormir.

Quand Sanzo reprit le chemin de la porte, il sentit deux bras puissant lui encercler la taille. Gojyo avait quitté sa fenêtre pour empêcher le bonze de sortir.

- Lâche-moi tout de suite !

Sanzo sentit alors les lèvres de Gojyo se poser dans le creux de son cou, ce qui lui fit pousser un léger gémissement accompagné d'une pointe de surprise. Les lèvres quittèrent le cou du bonze pour se diriger vers son oreille.

- Maintenant qu'on te tient, tu crois pas qu'on va te laisser partir comme ça.

Gojyo bouscula Sanzo de manière à ce qu'il atterrisse sur le lit à côté d'Hakkai qui le récupéra dans ses bras.

- Content de t'avoir enfin parmi nous.

Hakkai s'empara des lèvres de Sanzo sans que celui-ci n'impose la moindre résistance. Gojyo referma la porte, qui était restée ouverte, pour avoir plus d'intimité et alla rejoindre le lit. Sanzo sentait que Gojyo lui détacha sa robe de moine qui fut vite expédiée au sol.

Sanzo avait Gojyo à sa droite et Hakkai à sa gauche. Leurs mains s'amusaient à caresser la peau du bonze sous son débardeur noir, mais Gojyo n'aime pas que se bout de tissu le dérange alors il s'en débarrasse aussitôt. A présent, Sanzo est torse nu, à la merci de ses deux assaillants. Hakkai s'empare à nouveau des lèvres du bonze pendant que Gojyo remplaçait ses mains par ses lèvres sur le torse du moine. Le plaisirs qu'il ressent est traduit par des gémissements qu'il émet lorsque Hakkai lui en laisse l'occasion. Les mains de Gojyo et Hakkai reprennent la découverte du corps du bonze allant lentement de plus en plus bas. Ils arrivèrent au niveau du pantalon, Hakkai s'occupe de défaire la ceinture puis Gojyo dégrafa le pantalon et le lui enleva.

Hakkai s'éloigna un peu, laissant le champ libre à Gojyo. Ses lèvres emprisonnèrent celles du bonze et les mains caressaient tendrement ce corps pâle qui lui est offert sans résistance. En effet, Sanzo n'arrivait pas à résister aux lèvres et aux mains de ses deux amants, il se laissait faire, comme si au fond de lui il avait toujours voulu ce qui arrivait en ce moment. Il fut sortit de ses pensées en sentant que les lèvres de Gojyo avaient effleuré son intimité, sa réaction fut de se redresser précipitamment pour l'empêcher de continuer mais c'est sans oublier Hakkai qui plaqua Sanzo contre le lit le maintenant fermement par les épaules, avec son sourire d'ange.

- Reste calme.

Sanzo regarda Hakkai droit dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que Gojyo s'empara entièrement de son membre ce qui déclencha chez lui un cri de plaisirs qui fut suivi par d'autre au gré des mouvements de haut en bas venant de la part de Gojyo. Quand à Hakkai, il étouffait les cris du bonze en lui scellant les lèvres des siennes. Après de longues minutes, Gojyo s'arrêta enfin laissant souffler le moine afin qu'il puisse se remettre de ses émotions. Il s'adressa à Hakkai.

- Tu permet ?

- Je t'en prie, à toi l'honneur.

Gojyo se plaça au-dessus de Sanzo. Ce dernier sentit une douleur fulgurante dans le creux de ses reins, il sentait que Gojyo entrait en lui de plus en plus profond, cette douleur, Sanzo ne l'avait jamais ressentit auparavant, il essaya de repousser Gojyo mais celui-ci lui emprisonna les mains avec les siennes.

- Tu es à moi maintenant !

Et c'était bien le cas, Sanzo ne pouvait bouger, il ne pouvait plus se débattre, il était à la merci de Gojyo. Celui-ci commença à presser ses reins contre ceux du moine, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite sans la moindre délicatesse, des gestes brusques, brutaux dont Sanzo répondait avec des cris qui se transformèrent en hurlement plus le temps passait. Sanzo n'avait jamais ressentit ça avant, cette douleur qui avait un goût de paradis. Une douleur agréable, notre bonze ne pensait pas ça possible, lui qui a tellement souffert dans sa vie, jamais il ne se serai douté qu'une tel douleur puisse exister, mais le fait est là. Gojyo poussa un cri à son tour en se libérant totalement en lui puis exténué par cet ultime effort il s'écroula sur le torse en nage du bonze. Leurs souffles étaient rapides et forts, ils avaient beaucoup de mal à reprendre un rythme normal.

- Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça, dit Gojyo entre deux respirations.

Gojyo se sépara de Sanzo qui resta allongé sur le lit , pensant être enfin tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il sente à nouveau un corps chaud contre le sien. Hakkai venait de prendre la place de Gojyo. C'était au tour de Hakkai de se donner corps et âme au moine.

Hakkai est beaucoup plus doux et plus délicat dans ses mouvements, le plaisirs que ressent Sanzo est cependant le même, au point que pour inciter l'ancien humain à continuer et intensifier ses mouvements, il se serre d'avantage contre lui. Hakkai peut sentir le souffle chaud et haletant de Sanzo dans le creux de son cou. A partir de ce moment ces deus corps qui brûlait l'un pour l'autre ne faisaient désormais plus qu'un, la fusion était maintenant totale.

- Sur…Surtout…Hakkai…ne t'arrête pas !

Hakkai continua ses mouvements de va et vient pendant que ses mains parcouraient le torse du bonze et que ses lèvres étouffèrent les gémissements et les cris qui s'en échappait.

Gojyo était sortit du lit, avait renfilé son pantalon et s'était poser devant la fenêtre fermée, et il observait, il observait les deux corps dans toute leur splendeur, exécutant leur danse nuptiale. Il resta à les observer jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment, ce qui mit fin à cette nuit hors du commun. Avant d'aller les rejoindre dans le lit, Gojyo recouvrit les corps nus de ses deux amis et s'allongea aux côtés de Sanzo le serra contre lui en s'emparant de sa taille avec son bras, tout ça sans le réveiller ni lui ni Hakkai. Il se laissa bercer par la douceur de la peau pâle du bonze et enfin s'endormit.

Les premières lueurs du jour frappaient le visage de Gojyo à travers la fenêtre. Il garda les yeux fermés malgré tout, il sentait un vide à côté de lui, en effet, il ne sentait plus ce corps chaud qu'il tenait quand il s'est endormit, il tâtonnait avec sa main à sa recherche jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix qui l'arrêta.

- Il est déjà levé.

Gojyo ouvrit un œil et vit Hakkai assit sur le lit avec son sourire des beaux jours, habillé et prêt à descendre. Hakkai jeta les affaires de Gojyo sur son visage endormit.

- Dépêche toi, il manque plus que toi, Sanzo et Goku sont en bas.

- J'arrive !

Hakkai sort de la chambre et Gojyo commence à s'habiller. quand il sort enfin de la chambre, Hakkai l'attend appuyé contre le mur.

- C'est bon, on peut y aller ?

Et avant même d'avoir bougé du mur Gojyo l'emprisonna dans ses bras et l'embrassa. très vite ses lèvres descendirent le long de son cou pendant que ses mains passèrent sous le T-shirt d'hakkai.

- Arrête Gojyo, quelqu'un pourrait nous voir.

- Après le rafus qu'on a fait cette nuit, tous le monde doit se douter de ce qui se passe entre nous.

- C'est pas une raison.

Hakkai se défait de l'étreinte de Gojyo et prend la direction des escaliers.

- Et puis, t'en n'as pas eut assez cette nuit, décidément tu n'es jamais satisfait.

- Je dois prendre ça comme un reproche.

- Absolument pas !

Hakkai revint sur ses pas pris la tête de Gojyo fermement entre ses mains et l'embrassa à son tour, puis le prit par la main et l'entraîna vers les escaliers.

- Dépêchons-nous, ils nous attendent.

- Goku, mange moins vite, ou il restera rien pour les autres.

- Mais j'ai faim moi !

- Mais t'as toujours faim, ouistiti, dit Gojyo qui venait d'arriver avec Hakkai.

- M'appelle pas ouistiti !

- Non mais dit donc regarde ce goinfre, il a déjà bouffer les trois quart du petit déjeuner.

- Même pas vrai d'abord !

Et voici un petit déjeuner comme les autres animé par les disputes de Goku et de Gojyo ainsi que part les détonations de l'arme du bonze et Hakkai qui s'excusait auprès des autres clients.

Les plats sont vides, le singe est reput, Gojyo se fume sa clope et Sanzo et Hakkai consultent la carte pour étudier leur prochaine destination. D'un coup, sans comprendre pourquoi, Gojyo vit que Sanzo avait fait un bon sur sa chaise, il regardait Hakkai qui lui souriait sans plus.

- Qu'est que tu fais, Hakkai ?

- Rien, pourquoi ? dit Hakkai avec son sourire d'innocent.

- Arrête ça tout de suite !

Gojyo un peu jaloux de ce qui des tramait entre eux s'approcha du bonze prétextant vouloir voir la carte et c'est là qu'il comprit ce qui e passait. Hakkai ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser tendrement la cuisse du bonze, ce qui d'ailleurs ne lui plaisait pas. Il voulut dire à Hakkai d'arrêter quand il sentit une autre main, celle de Gojyo, sur son autre cuisse.

- Alors, c'est quoi la prochaine destination ? demande Gojyo tout innocemment.

- Eh, bien nous pourrions prendre par là, en remontant doucement par là, répondit Hakkai qui monta sa main vers le haut de la cuisse du bonze.

Sanzo retint un gémissement entre ses dents, il ne faudrait pas que Goku se doute de quelque chose. Mais Gojyo à son tour monta sa main sur la cuisse du bonze mais lui, monta plus haut que la cuisse. Sanzo ne savant plus quoi faire, se leva brusquement ce qui étonna Goku.

- Si vous êtes si malin, je vous laisse vous amusez, apparemment vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour regarder une carte.

Et sans que personne ne pu répondre il remonta dans la chambre. Une fois arrivé, il s'assit sur le lit, porta une cigarette à ses lèvres, il va pour l'allumer mais s'écroule sur le lit. «

« C'est dingue ce qu'il peuvent être chiant quand ils s'y mettent ». Sanzo ne supporte pas cette situation, il ne supporte pas le fait qu'il puisse être faible quand ils sont là. Il était soumis à leurs volontés et aux moindres de leurs désirs. Il fut ramener à la réalité quand il entendit la voix de Goku.

- Tu vas bien Sanzo ?

- On t'a jamais appris à frapper, dit Sanzo en se relevant et en allumant sa clope.

- Désolé, mais c'est ma chambre aussi.

Goku ne savait pas qu'en réalité cette chambre n'avait appartenu seulement qu'à lui cette nuit.

- Dis-moi ce qui va pas Sanzo ?

- Mêle toi de tes affaires, ouistiti !

Goku voyant que le bonze était en colère le laissa seul dans la chambre, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Sanzo se lève du lit, s'adosse au mur, fixe le sol, l'esprit vide, laissant sa cigarette se consumer jusq'au filtre sans tirer une bouffée. Il l'écrasa dans un cendrier à proximité et replonge dans le vide de ses pensées duquel il fut extirper en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit sur Hakkai, toujours avec son sourire devenu légendaire. Il referma la porte derrière lui

- J'ai vu Goku, il avait l'air mécontent.

- Et alors ?

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as encore fait ?

- Pff…

Sanzo ferma les yeux en signe de « laisse moi tranquille je veux pas parler de lui ». Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se retrouve nez à nez avec Hakkai qui a posé ses mains sur le mur de chaque côté des épaules du bonze.

- Tu devrais être plus gentil avec lui.

Hakkai posa sa tête sur l'épaule du bonze de façon à ce que ce dernier est le cou brulé par son souffle.

- Tu devrais être plus gentil avec tous le monde.

Après que les lèvres d'Hakkai aient prononcé ses mots, elles se posèrent dans le cou du bonze qui laissa sortir ce gémissement retenu plus tôt dans la matinée. Pendant que les lèvres se rencontrent et se caressent, les mains se cherchent, donnent du plaisir. Les mains de Sanzo glisse dans le cou de l'ancien humain pour accentuer leurs baisers passionnés, alors que celle d'Hakkai glissent sous le débardeur du bonze. Le moine à se contacte frissonne car les mains de l'ancien humain sont glacées, mais elles se réchauffent très vite au contact de la peau du bonze. L'ancien humain force le bonze à s'allonger sur le lit, les mains continuent sans s'arrêter en allant de plus en plus loin. En effet, l'une des mains d'Hakkai s'engouffre délicatement dans le pantalon du bonze ouvert précédemment et commence à le caresser tendrement, le bonze pousse un gémissement de plaisirs qui fait comprendre à Hakkai qu'il peut aller plus loin.

Gojyo qui commence à trouver la compagnie de Goku pesante, décide d'aller s'isoler dans sa chambre. Au moment où il s'apprête à entrer, il entend une porte s'ouvrir un peu plus loin d'où apparaît Hakkai qui se rhabille plus décemment. Gojyo qui n'avait pas été vu par son compagnon, sourit, un sourire moqueur et plein de sous entendu. Hakkai remarque enfin sa présence.

- Alors c'est là que tu étais pendant tout ce temps, demande Gojyo.

- Bah oui, répond Hakkai en lui souriant

- Tu t'es bien amusé ?

Hakkai entra le premier dans la chambre, après avoir murmuré à l'oreille du demi sang :

- Pourquoi ? Jaloux ?

- C'est possible.

- Je me sens flatté.

En un instant, on entendit la porte claquée et Hakkai fut plaqué sur le lit par un Gojyo surexcité.

- Tu peux te sentir flatté.

Hakkai se mit à rire mais pas longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Gojyo s'empare de ses lèvres.

- Gojyo, je suis fatigué.

- T'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tous.

La matinée est terminée, après un déjeuner animé par les disputes habituelles de Gojyo et Goku, des regards pleins de sous-entendus entre Hakkai, Gojyo et Sanzo (oui, même lui), ils sont dans la jeep, toujours en direction du Grand Ouest. L'ambiance est différente et le seul qui ne l'aime pas c'est Goku qui se décide à briser le silence.

- Vous en faites des têtes, si vous pouviez vous voir ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Mêles toi de ce qui te regarde ouistiti !

- Comment tu m'as appelé ?

- OUISTITI ! T'es sourd en plus ?

- Attend un peu, tu vas me le payer !

- Viens je t'attend !

C'est là qu'on comprend qu'on ne perd pas les bonnes veilles habitudes, Sanzo sort sont flingues et :

- CA SUFFIT ! JE NE VEUX PAS VOUS ENTENDRE !

- Tu vois ouistiti, si tu n'avais pas ouvert ta bouche…

- Si tu arrêtais de m'appeler ouistiti, on n'en serait pas là.

- Vous allez les fermer vos grandes bouches ?

Ces mots furent accompagnés de coups de feu qui s'estompèrent plus la voiture s'enfonçait vers l'horizon.

FIN

Voilà !

J'espère que ça vous a plut. J'ai prévenu, que j'ai laissé mon esprit aller là où il voulait. Si vous me dites que j'en ait fait des obsédés (pour trois d'entre eux) je ne vous contredirais pas. Par contre la fin est pas superbe, je sais mais je dois avouer que je ne savais pas comment clôturer, là mon esprit créatif a déclaré forfait.

Bien voili voulou, je tiens à vous donner le couple de ma prochaine fic yaoi. Le couple gagnant est : (roulement de tambours)

Kogaiji et … 

Si vous voulez vraiment savoir faudra patienter :p


End file.
